January 4, 2015/Chat log
Loving77 hiii silly 6:00 Dragonian King sup peep Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:22 Flower1470 Hey Silly Sup Peep 6:22 Dragonian King hi lily 6:41 Flower1470 oh i didnt know the list of users on chat was collapsible 6:42 Dragonian King oh wow it is brb 6:47 Flower1470 I've been using wikia chat for almost 4 years and I never noticed?? 6:52 Dragonian King back 7:25 Flower1470 . 7:26 Dragonian King . 7:28 Loving77 . 7:28 Dragonian King . lily guess what 7:37 Flower1470 what 7:38 Dragonian King i'm redrawing File:Lilyslovers.png 7:38 Flower1470 oh no have well LOL im typing what im hearing have fun* 7:39 Dragonian King lol 7:39 Flower1470 im thinking about these lyrics while responding to you that's too funn y 7:40 Dragonian King lol AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 7:52 Loving77 Why are you AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHing 7:54 Dragonian King because rebels are on TTK complaining about how TTR isn't bad and how they should be allowed to talk about it in chat 7:55 Loving77 That's why I left so I don't have to deal with that kind of stuff. 7:55 Dragonian King they weren't around when we had the discussion about allowing TTR or not so... and bermuda is actually being serious for once :O apocalypse? maybe 7:57 Flower1470 oh im glad I left then I saw it coming 7:58 Dragonian King it annoys me how it's not really stated anywhere 7:58 Flower1470 ikr did they leave? 7:58 Dragonian King and the topics where it talked about how TTR isn't allowed outside of the subforum just got buried yeah 7:58 Flower1470 were they kicked lol 7:58 Dragonian King bermuda put his foot down and they got mad nope they just ragequit at the same time :P 7:59 Flower1470 oh okay Bermuda might get on my nerves sometimes but he's a good leader 7:59 Dragonian King i've seen it talked about on blogs and status updates too but very rarely 7:59 Flower1470 I report them The blogs, anyway I'll start pming about status updates too the staff might be lenient but im not and if they dont like it.... nw... ill leave again im not emotionally attached anymore *deep breath* 8:01 Dragonian King it was so annoying they were like "it's a TT forum!!!1!11!111!111" phantom and i tried to tell them how some people considered it illegal but they didn't really care 8:02 Flower1470 no offense but i really dont want to talk about this 8:02 Dragonian King okie 8:02 Flower1470 it was taken care of and that's that. :P thanks for informing me tho 8:03 Dragonian King np now i need to draw kaiba anime is hard to draw :( 8:03 Flower1470 not everyone is good at every style Peep is really good at anime 8:04 Dragonian King well yugioh is hard to draw at least :P 8:04 Flower1470 oh well yeah yugioh isnt typical anime lol 8:07 Dragonian King kaiba is actually turning out somewhat decent okay now i get to do is hair he's either gonna look like a girl or elvis 8:11 Flower1470 ROFL 8:12 Dragonian King ummmmm he looks interesting? :P Dragonian King DEEEEEEEEEEAUUUUUUUGH 8:17 Flower1470 typical Kaiba 8:18 Dragonian King wb? AHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M GOING INSANE 8:20 Loving77 boop 8:20 Dragonian King wb peep Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 8:22 Dragonian King wb lily 8:23 Flower1470 ty is TTK chat calmer now 8:25 Dragonian King bermuda and tara are fist-fighting about who says magic but other than that yeah and i'm eating popcorn :D 8:26 Flower1470 good 8:52 Dragonian King . 8:58 Loving77 I gtg bye Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:34 Dragonian King . i gtg, bye lily 9:36 Flower1470 bye Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Category:Chat logs Category:January 2015